Poker Pair Week
by Nekouyoku
Summary: SEVEN AWESOMESAUCE POKER PAIR STORIES...maybe not all in a week, though.
1. Homosexual Card Games

C'yeah, Poker Pair Week ftw. Although, I only have two stories written...and I take a while to write...-; So I doubt I'm going to have all seven up this week. SO UHM...Expect them, just not immediately. XD I PROMISE I WILL FINISH...

Meanwhile,

Theme for this one: Homosexual Card Games. Ohyeah.

DGM copyright to Hoshino. C:

Enjoy.

* * *

_Lesson learned the hard way #1_, Allen thought, sighing, _when exploring a train, always bring a buddy_.

And the reason he was recording this mental note was currently blocking the only exit in the train car, grinning like the maniac that Allen (and basically the rest of the world) assumed he was.

"Well, fancy meeting in a place like this," Tyki, for of course it was he, said, locking the door.

"You might, but I don't," Allen responded, frowning. He also rather missed the irony of the previous statement.

"Oh come on, where are your manners, boy?"

"I must have left them in the other train car. Would you like me to go get them?"

"No, no, it's fine," Tyki said, taking a step forward. Allen, in turn, took a step back. "Oh come on, no need to be shy, boy."

"I'm not being shy."

"Then what _are_ you being?"

"Eh...evasive?"

"And why is that?"

"Because, ah..." Allen thought for a moment, before deciding, "because you smell bad."

Tyki made a face, obviously offended. "I do _not_."

"Okay, no, you smell fine, actually, the truth is that you scare the living pants off of-- er, actually, no," Allen decided to revise his sentence after seeing Tyki raise an amused eyebrow, "you, uh, rather unnerve me, so if you wouldn't mind taking a step back..."

Tyki defiantly took a step forward, instead. So, reflexively, Allen took a step back, but his foot missed the floor and hit a crate instead, which caused him to loose his balance and fall rather suddenly into a sitting position on the box that made him loose his balance in the first place.

So, Tyki decided to take this opportunity to stride over and pull up a crate in front of Allen to sit on for himself.

Allen scooted as far back on his own crate as he could without falling off.

"Oh come on, I don't bite," Tyki said, leaning forward slightly. "Well...much."

"It's not _you_ biting that I'm worried about, it's those butterflies of yours. Not to mention the ripping of the arm and crushing of the Innocence and all...And...and also..."

"Hm?"

"Your mole."

"What about it?"

"It's...it's, well...it's distracting."

"You like it."

"I do _not_."

Tyki smirked. "Well, in any case, I'm not here to kill you."

"Well, you didn't kill me last time, either, but that was still pretty gruesome."

"Okay, well, I'm not here to _injure_ you. Happy?"

"No, I'm not, and I won't be until you let me leave, but while I'm here I might as well ask; what _are_ you here to do?"

Tyki shrugged nonchalantly, and then produced a deck of cards from his pocket. "Fancy a game of cards?"

"I guess. Well, more than I fancy _you_, in any case."

"Oh come on, that was uncalled for..."

Allen smiled. "So," he said, "name the game."

"Well, I don't have any particular game in mind...although, considering the circumstances," Tyki said, looking Allen up and down in a way that would have made _anyone_ feel uncomfortable, "a game of 'English Stud'?"

"Oh, I'm flattered," Allen said, sarcastically. Then he, rather unexpectedly, smiled politely. "But why just think about me? How about a game of 'Psycho', instead?"

"Huh. Sounds like someone needs to play 'Have a Heart'."

"'Scum'."

Tyki frowned for a moment, mentally going through a list of card games he knew.

Then he smiled rather wryly. "'Screw Your Neighbor', perhaps?"

"'I Doubt It'."

"'Between the Sheets'?"

"'Bullshit'."

"'May I?'"

Allen sighed. "_No_. And since we're having such a hard time, er, _deciding what game to play_, Poker is always something to default back to."

Tyki shrugged, shuffling the cards. "I suppose that's true," he said, and dealt out a hand.

- - -

"So," Allen said, examining his cards, "what's the catch?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" Tyki asked innocently. _Too_ innocently.

Allen just scoffed.

"Well, if you really must know," the Noah finally resigned and said, "since we're not betting and all, I've decided on a different sort of reward."

"Ah. Have you," Allen mumbled, suddenly deciding that he'd better wait to trade in his cards.

"Yes. I have."

"And it is...?"

"Well, for every, say...five. Five sounds good. For every five hands you win, you get to...er..."

Allen raised an eyebrow.

"You get to _make a request_ of the other person."

"Is that so."

"Yes, it _is_ so. And said other person is required to indulge this 'request'."

"So, let's say that I win five hands," Allen said, "and I tell you to let me leave."

"Then I would have to let you leave," Tyki answered, shrugging. "Simple enough?"

Allen grinned.

"Simple enough."

- - -

Eight hands later:

"Full house," Allen said, revealing his hand with a smirk. He was pretty sure that he had won this one, and that put him at five wins, which meant _adeus_, creeper! That's right, no more--

"Four of a kind."

Allen blinked. Wait, what? Seriously?

Yeeap, those were definitely four three's that Tyki had in his hand.

Bugger.

"Lovely," Allen grumbled, laying his cards on the table. Foiled by _three's_.

"I do believe that puts me at 'five'," Tyki purred, looking oh-so pleased with himself.

"Yeah, yeah...whadd'ya want..."

The Noah grinned.

"Close your eyes."

"Sorry?"

"_Close your eyes_. And keep them closed until I say otherwise."

Allen frowned, but after a nervous glance around the room, he shut his eyes, hoping for the best.

Although, he wasn't entirely sure what 'the best' was, in this situation...

Time crawled by as Allen tried his best to listen for any clues as to what was happening, but all he heard was the train.

He did, however, quickly get the eerie feeling that Tyki was extremely close to him.

And his suspicions were quickly confirmed when a hand was placed under his chin, turning his face to look at...well, presumably Tyki.

Allen itched to open his eyes and see what was going on, but decided against it. If he looked now, then he would have broken the rules of the game, and god knows that sleazy bastard Tyki would use that fact to keep him there...

Besides, he didn't have to wonder for long. Because all in one moment it became suddenly clear.

In fact, it became so clear that Allen was momentarily shocked and it took him a moment or two to finally realize that Tyki was kissing him.

And at this point, either he didn't care about the rules or he just plain forgot, because Allen's eyes flew open in shock as his face turned red and he let out a surprised sort of squeak, and with all this going on plus the Exorcist already being in a rather shaken state, it was all very confusing and Allen's mind was grateful for the breather after Tyki let off.

"You..." Allen said, looking rather disgusted.

"Me?"

"You _kissed_ me!"

"Yes. I did. And you opened your eyes before I told you to, so we're even."

"We are not even!"

"Well, fine, then you kiss _me_ then."

Allen frowned, crossing his arms. "Not bloody likely."

"Well, who knows what I'll ask when I win again..."

"_When_ you win again? In one more hand I'm getting out of here!"

Tyki seemed amused by this for some reason, but just quietly dealt out another hand.

- - -

Two hands later:

"Flush," Allen stated, placing his cards on the table.

Tyki frowned at his own cards, and then silently revealed them. Nothing but a pair.

"Okay, five, finally, now _let me leave_."

The Noah seemed to think for a moment. Then he simply said, "okay."

Allen blinked.

"What? You're just going to let me go?"

"Yeah. Damned if I don't follow my own rules."

"You're just...hm." Allen seemed oddly disappointed.

"Listen, boy," Tyki said, "You told me to let you leave, so I'll let you leave."

"Well, I guess I'll--"

"But I didn't say I'd let you leave _now_."

Allen frowned.

"Er, uh...can I modify my original request?"

"Nope," Tyki said, smirking.

"...Bugger."

"Bugger indeed."

- - -

Five hands later:

"Aha!" Allen said triumphantly, "five hands in a row, blimey. Well, I guess I'll be going now..."

"No, you won't."

Allen frowned. "Oh, what is it this time?"

"You cheated."

"Prove it."

Tyki smirked.

"Well, we've each got five cards, which means there should be 44 in the deck. So, would you like me to count, or are you going to save me the trouble?"

Allen sighed.

"Alright, fine..." he mumbled, and pulled the few cards out of his sleeve, tossing them at the deck. "But..."

"But what?"

"You...never said I couldn't cheat..."

Tyki laughed. "Well, I think 'don't cheat' is kind of a given, actually."

Allen sighed. "Yeah, yeah..."

- - -

Six hands later:

"Full house," Tyki declared proudly.

Allen stared at his own cards. Then at Tyki's.

That put them at...10 to 7. Shite.

"Flush," Allen mumbled, putting his cards on the...crate.

"Indeed so," Tyki said, not looking at Allen's cards, but instead at his slowly reddining face.

"Oh ha ha," Allen said sarcastically. "Well, that puts you at 10...so..."

Tyki crossed his arms in thought. Let's see...

"I think you should return the favor."

Allen blinked.

"Huh?"

"Well, _I_ kissed _you_ earlier, so it's only fair..."

"Wha...it is _not_ fair!"

"Says the habitual cheater."

"Yeah, well...that has nothing to do with this!"

Tyki smirked.

"Well, fair or not, that's my request."

Allen frowned, folding his arms.

Tyki beckoned him over.

"Sooner or later, boy."

"Later. Much, much later."

"Well, fine, but you can't leave until then."

At this point, Allen was beginning to be rather distraught.

"But...nygh..."

"I'm waiting~"

"Shut up, you."

So Allen crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

And after exhausting possibilities one by one, he finally gave up and walked around to the front of Tyki.

He sat on the crate they were using as a table, and stared at Tyki for a good while, not really inclined to do anything much.

Eventually, Tyki leaned forward until their noses were no more than an inch apart, raised an eyebrow, and with considerable effort, restrained himself from making a smart-ass comment.

So, Allen, with a moment's hesitation or two, finally leaned forward and kissed him.

And, although he would never admit, he enjoyed it quite a bit more than he was letting on. Half a while later, (Allen's passing of time seemed to slow considerably, so he couldn't quite make out _how_ long) he found that he was _still_ kissing Tyki, and wasn't much inclined to stop.

Although, soon an opportunity arrived that Allen had no choice but to act upon.

_Chomp_.

Allen momentarily delighted in Tyki's exclamation of pain, and all of the sudden they were separate again.

Allen smirking with near infinite satisfaction, and Tyki with his eyes watering and his hands cupping his mouth.

"You _bastard_," Tyki complained, "you _bit_ my _tongue_."

"I was trying to make you mute."

Tyki ignored this comment.

"I mean," he started again, "I'm generally not all that object to that, but..." he stuck his pinkie in his mouth, and it came out red, "Fuck---I'm _bleeding_."

"Serves you right."

"Bullshit, you were having _fun_."

Allen flushed. "Sh-shut up and deal."

- - -

Five hands later:

"Two pair," Allen proclaimed.

Tyki frowned. "I got nothin'."

Allen grinned triumphantly. "That brings me up to ten. So, good riddance."

And he got up and made to leave.

"What, you're just going to _go_? After all we've been through together?" Tyki asked, disappointed.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm just going to _go_."

"Don't I even get a goodbye?"

"It's not like I'm not ever going to see you again."

"Ah, but what if you _don't_? It's a dangerous world out there..."

"Yeah, what _if_ I don't, then?"

"Then I think you would regret not properly saying goodbye."

Allen sighed. Then he walked back over to where Tyki sat.

"Yeah, I think I would," he mumbled, and then leaned down to Tyki and kissed him.

"Goodbye, Tyki."

"Goodbye, boy."

Allen took a couple steps towards the door. Then he turned back.

"_I'll see you later_," he said, rather forcefully.

Tyki smirked. "I'll look forward to it."

And Allen was almost out the door, before being stopped once again.

"I love you, Allen!"

The Exorcist was silent for a moment.

"I love you too, Tyki..."


	2. Drunken Lament

Second day of PPW. Theme: Drunken Lament.

DGM Copyright to Katsura Hoshino

Enjoy.

* * *

_Master_ _Tyki_, Wisely thought, after ignoring all of his regrets, _is actually a rather entertaining drinking buddy_.

"Okay, so the Ark waz here," Tyki continued (he hadn't shut up since his 10th glass of various substances), placing one of his hands on the bar, "and..." he looked down at his hand. Deciding he didn't like its position, he shifted it about a foot to the right. "Nononono, the Ahk was _here_, and, uhm..." he thought about it for a second, trying to remember what exactly his point was in all of this.

This was one of the reasons Wisely liked going drinking with people. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't tell what they were thinking, because most of the time _they_ don't even know what they're thinking...also, he loved telling stories about the ridiculous things people did...especially Tyki.

"Okayokay, so the Ark was around here, and the _Egzorcists_ were over _here_," Tyki tried to point to another spot on the bar, but his finger just went through it. He stared at it for a moment. Then he pulled it back up and properly placed it _on_ the bar this time. "And uhm, they were just kind of, camping. Out. Or something. I mean, we'z just destroyed Edo, like, _dead_, and I guess they were hiding from the Akooma that we were _totally_ about to send after them. Big. Giant. Big Akuma. And so...uhm...."

Tyki drained a glass of scotch.

"That umbrella thing--"

"Lero," Wisely offered.

"Yeah. Sat thing. It uh, opened up a portal thing that the Egzorcists---"

"Exorcists?"

"T'at's what I said. Egzorcists."

"You...whatever. Continue."

"Alright, so...the Egzorcists...uhmm....where was I?"

"Lero opened up a portal."

"Ohyesh. The Egzorcists got, like, uhm, eaten by it. And they got shent to the Ark. And uhm. The Ark was like...."

Tyki searched for the word, found a pina colada instead, so he started drinking that. "Alright, uhm...the Ark...it, uh..." he sort of motioned with his hands, "was _collapsing_! That's the word. Sho, the Ark was corapsing and-dah-dah...the Egzorcists were in it. The Egzorcists were in she collapsing Ark. And they were like, 'aaahhh', you know, because the Ahk was collapsing. And. That would be scary."

"Indeed it would," Wisely agreed.

"Yeeeeah it would! But anyways. Uhm. So..." Tyki waved his hands around in a gesture, and he would have hit someone in the face had his hand not gone _through_ said person's face, the result being that said person stopped drinking for the night because they assumed they had had enough, which was really quite good thing considering they were the designated driver. Tyki had saved many lives that night.

But enough of that. Tyki waved his hands in a gesture with an unknown translation, and continued his sentence. "The Egzorcists," he said, "were going around bwrashing walls and stuff trying to geet out, because I mean come on, yeah. The umbrella was like 'There is no exit! None! No!' and the Egzorcists didn't believe that, see, so _me_, being the suave man that I am--" at this point, Tyki nearly _suaved_ off of his stool and Wisely had to pull him back up. "Shank you," Tyki slured.

"I'd rather you not."

"Huh?"

"Nothing...go on."

"Alright. So, suave me goes up to Allen, and...and...oh, Allen...I'll tell you, that boy...he...he..._esse menino é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi! Eu só quero..._"

"_Quero_...?" Wisely prompted, although he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Then, suddenly, Tyki looked very solemn. He downed the nearest glass of liquid, was quite disappointed to find that it was Ginger Ale, and then ordered a drink. When asked "what drink?" he said "surprise me". Well, first it came out as "_Eu não me importo"_, and after seeing the bartender's confused look, it was still more like, "shurprise," but you get the point.

Then Tyki didn't feel enough motivation to remain upright, so he just did a face plant on the bar.

"Uh...Master Tyki...?"

Tyki mumbled something. It might have been a reply, but who knows.

"Master Tyki," Wisely tried again, this time shoving the Portuguese man's shoulder a bit.

Tyki turned his head to face Wisely, but after that motion set it back down on the bar again.

Wisely was not all that surprised to see that Tyki was crying. I mean, come on, _how_ many drinks had he had?

"What's wrong?" Wisely asked, not actually that interested.

Tyki sniffled.

"_Allen_," he wailed.

"What's wrong with Allen?"

"He's _stupid_."

Wisely waited for Tyki to continue. He didn't. So, "Is he?" Wisely prompted.

"_Yes_."

"And why is that?"

"Because, because...well, l-listen," Tyki said, sniffling and deciding to sit up again. "The Ark, t-that I was talking about earlier, y-yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, _Allen_ was there. And. And I was t_-talking_ to him and. I shaid. I said, uh, s-something like...something like 'don't y-you think there's something b-between us?' and...and the l-little _snot_ went and s-said '_no'_!"

Tyki resumed crying all over the bar.

Wisely sighed.

"And how does that make him stupid?"

Tyki sat up again, rather suddenly. Wisely saw his eyes go hazy for a moment. "Well, well, it's n-not like he was _just saying 'no'_. He. He d-didn't even understand what I was g-_getting_ at. T-the kid n-needs to learn t-t-to take a h-hint!"

Wisely took a sip of his gin and tonic/jynnan tonnyx/jinond-o-nicks. "If he can't take a hint, then why don't you just plain _tell_ him"?

Tyki blinked. He stopped crying.

"That..." Tyki said, "is a _great_ idea!"

"Is it?"

Tyki got up and made for the door.

"Wait...What are you doing?" Wisely called after him.

"I'm going to go confess my love!" Tyki proudly proclaimed, earning him the attention of a good fourth of the bar.

"But you're blind drunk!"

"I know! That's the best part! I won't remember in the morning!"

And then Tyki happily went out the door.

---

It was a dark and stormy night....actually, scratch that, it was a perfectly normal night, the moon heading towards full but not quite there yet, a mild breeze passing by every once and a while. Not that Allen could feel it, since he was inside and all.

The only think _not_ normal about that night is that Allen suddenly sat straight upright in his bed due to the fact that he smelled alcohol, which Allen had early on in life learned to associate with 'danger'.

He turned to the side of the bed and was relieved to see that Cross was, in fact, _not_ there.

Allen noticed that it was a Noah instead.

He was still relieved that it was not Cross.

"Uhhhm..." Allen said, staring at Tyki, who wasn't quite steady on his feet.

"Wait, w-wait," Tyki said, staring rather seriously at the floor, "lemme think."

"What're y--"

"SHHHHH."

Allen was quiet.

"Okay," Tyki finally decided, and walked up to put his hands on Allen's shoulders. Allen just stared at him blankly.

"_Eu amo você, menino_," Tyki said rather quickly, and then kissed Allen before the Exorcist had time to ask "what?".

Then, just as quickly, Tyki let go and exited the room through a wall.

(Well, I say that, but the first time he tried to go through the wall he actually ran into it, so he stood back a step, held his hand out, felt around a bit, and when his hand went through, he cautiously followed it.)

The hilarity of the embarrassing wall display quickly left Allen's mind, to leave him confused about the fact that Tyki just came in, said something in a different language, and left.

Oh, and he kissed him. That. Too...

Allen picked up one of his pillows, and then curled up around it, burying his face in the depths of the fluff as he blushed.

And he couldn't help but grin a little.

---

Later, Allen recited the sentence the best he could to Lavi, asking what it meant.

Lavi stared at him for a second.

Then he started laughing.

Allen frowned, and demanded to know what was so funny.

So, Lavi told him.

Allen turned red and stomped off.

* * *

THE END.

This was soooo amazingly fun to write. XD

But yeah. That's the last of the entries I have prepared for Poker Pair Week. D: So don't expect one tomorrow...

Maybe in a month or so? |D


	3. Stranger Danger

Third entry for PPW: Stranger Danger!

:'D

Enjoy~

* * *

So, one day, Allen found himself inexplicably lost.

Well, it's not that he didn't know where _he_ was, it was that he didn't know where _Cross_ was. This tended to happen a lot, actually, but that night was just one of those special rainy almost-freezing nights where Allen didn't even have a vague idea where Cross was.

Great.

After wandering around for a bit and asking people if they had seen a red-head with a giant gold Christmas ornament on his head, the rain got rather heavy, so Allen eventually decided that he'd rather not catch pneumonia and found a dry place to stay for a while. This dry place happened to be in the shelter of an overhang in an alleyway.

There was a cat in the alleyway that looked rather friendly, and it actually came up to Allen and started purring. However, when Allen reached out a perfectly normal right hand to pet it, it hissed, bit him, and ran away.

The cat, that is.

So, Allen was left to his own company for a while.

And a bit more while.

He debated getting up and searching some more, but the moment he set foot out from under the overhang he was soaked to the bone, so he immediately turned back around to shiver in the cold, yet dry, shadow.

So, once again back to his own company.

And he assumed he was in his own company for a while, but soon figured out he was wrong when he finally looked away from the ever-so-interesting ground to see a person standing next to him. Said person was wearing a somehow dry black suit, and he had a shock of black hair gathered up haphazardly at the back of his head.

Also, Allen might have been imagining things, but he could have sworn that the person had been staring at him right up to the moment Allen looked up. Weird.

The man looked down at Allen, and removed his cigarette from his mouth.

"Good evening, boy."

Allen assumed he was only shivering because it was cold outside, but it may have been how the guys voice sounded so incredibly...incredible, that Allen felt his eardrums may have just been raped.

"Uhh..." Allen wasn't sure whether he should talk to him or not. After all, as Master Cross always said, Strangers are Dangers...(so mug them before they could get you).

Noticing Allen's reluctance to start a conversation, the stranger decided to take another approach.

"Would you like some candy?"

And suddenly, Allen's world was good again.

"Oh, yes please!" Allen more than eagerly said, immediately ignoring the fact that he'd known this man for a total of about three minutes now. He _was_ a beautiful man, after all.

Allen mentally shook his head.

_No. He has _candy_. _This_ is why you like this man_.

The stranger pulled a piece of caramel out of his pocket, which he handed to Allen. It was immediately unwrapped and eaten.

"My name is Tyki Mikk, by the way."

"Allen Walker. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir."

Tyki smiled, which Allen found to be quite a bit unnerving.

"Oh, no," Tyki said, "the pleasure's all mine."

Something in his tone made Allen blush, but the British boy managed to conceal it.

"S-so, uh," Allen attempted to strike up a conversation, now that the two of them were the best of friends and all, "what brings you here?"

"Depends," was Tyki's answer.

"On what?"

"Would you like your answer philosophic or literal?"

Allen blinked. "Uh...literal?"

"The rain," Tyki said, gesturing outside, "this was the closest dry spot. And, hey, the company's not that bad, either." His eyes momentarily lost their focus on Allen's face, and may have lost their way back up to it what with all the sights to see, but they found their place eventually.

Allen blinked, not letting himself register that he had probably just been mentally undressed.

"Got anymore candy in that pocket of yours?"

Tyki executed a thorough search of his pockets, and came up empty. "No sir, sorry sir," was his answer. "However," he said, leaning closer to Allen, "I've got something _else_ for you to eat, if you'd like."

Allen was somehow able to get it through his head that Tyki probably wasn't talking about food, and decided that the right reaction would be to squeak in a surprised manner and turn bright red. "W-wha, uh...N-nehh," was all Allen managed to get out of himself.

Tyki was altogether amused by this reaction. "Of course," he said, leaning back on the alleyway wall, "there's no hurry."

At this point, Allen didn't know what to think.

"Er," Allen stammered, "actually, I really should be getting back to Master Cross, so if you don't mind I'll be going now. Okay? Okay." And then Allen hurriedly made his way out of the alley way.

However, Tyki deftly caught his arm as he passed by.

"What, don't I even get a goodbye?"

"What, do you need one?" Allen attempted to say, but was interrupted by Tyki in the form of a kiss.

Allen momentarily forgot that he was leaving, and ended up gaping at Tyki for a moment or two. However, the moment had to end, and Allen shook his head violently to get the stupid look off his face, jerked his arm away from Tyki, and then ran out in the rain.

Allen left. And he stayed gone just long enough to assure Tyki that he wasn't coming back, but then came back anyways.

"Don't forget," Allen shouted from a good distance away, "It's _Allen Walker_."

And then he really was gone.

Tyki grinned, and took a satisfied drag of his cigarette.

"I won't."

* * *

I wrote this all in two hours, so sorry if it's not that great. XD I thoroughly combed it for grammar and typos, though, but I probably missed something...oh, well.

It's a bit short, but it's better than nothing, yes?

You should R+R. It makes me happy. c:


	4. Towels

Fourth entry for (the long over) PPW: Towels!

xD

Finally, right....?

Enjoy (please)~

---

Allen stepped out of the shower, hair still dripping all over the floor, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

"Hello, beautiful," he said to the mirror. He laughed and shook his head, shaking water everywhere. He stuck some of his hair behind his ear, and then looked at the mirror again.

_Wait..._Allen thought, _why am I looking at the mirror?_

He tried to move.

Nothing happened.

And then he winked at himself, and headed towards the door.

_Oh, shit..._Allen thought, and this was the last thing he could do as the 14th headed out to make mischief.

---

Meanwhile, Tyki was sitting in his favorite spot by the fireplace, reading a book that he had already been through a thousand times, it seemed.

But suddenly the book was snatched from him by a rather familiar looking hand.

The first thing Tyki saw was a towel.

Then he managed to make his eyes trail upward, and they liked what they saw.

"Hey there, boy..." he said, grinning.

And to his surprise, Allen placed himself on his lap.

"Hello, dear," Allen crooned, twirling a bit of Tyki's hair on his finger.

Tyki's face formed a puzzled expression.

"Uhm...are you feeling okay?"

Allen blinked. And then he composed his face into the most pitiful pout he could muster.

"No, Tyki...I've been a bad boy..."

Tyki found it rather hard to swallow all of the sudden.

"Er...that so?" he forced out, suspicions increasing.

Allen nodded. And then leaned closer to Tyki.

"And you know what bad boys deserve...?" he crooned, a smirk appearing on his face.

". . ." was the most Tyki could say.

"A _spanking_," Allen answered for Tyki, in a whisper.

The Portuguese man's eyebrows shot up.

"I, uh...don't think..."

"Hmmmm?"

Tyki placed a finger on Allen's forehead, and pushed him away.

"I. Don't. Thinkthatwouldbeagoodidea."

Allen raised an eyebrow.

"I am sitting on your lap, Mr. Mikk, sir, I do believe I can tell what you think of my idea."

Tyki clenched his teeth.

"Er, where's Allen?" he inquired.

"I'm right _here_, dear..."

Tyki shook his head. "I _wish_ he _was_..."

Allen sighed, and crossed his arms.

"I thought you were supposed to be stupid."

Tyki looked rather offended. "Why do you figure _that_?"

"Well, it just kinda _seems..._"

Allen shifted a little, causing his towel to loosen. Tyki had a hard time ignoring this fact.

"Well, evidently, I'm not a _complete_ moron, at least, so, uhm, can I have Allen back now?"

Allen sighed.

"Well, I was going to give him back relatively soon, but you ruined my plan, so I _guess sooo_..." he said, rolling his eyes.

He sat still for a second or two.

Then his eyes slowly widened.

"...Uh...hi, Tyki..."

Tyki smiled. "Welcome back."

Allen nodded slowly, his face turning red.

Tyki made a point to keep his eyes on Allen's face. "You might want to fix your towel, dear, before I do something drastic."

Allen glanced down. He then quickly adjusted his towel, and looked back up at Tyki.

"Er...so...uh...Can I go?"

Tyki thought it over for a second.

Then he wrapped his arms around Allen, hugging him close.

"Now why would I let you do that?"

Allen frowned. "Because...you're...a decent human being?"

Tyki shook his head.

"From what I've heard from you, _that's_ certainly not true."

Allen exhaled, annoyed, and tried to squirm out of Tyki's grip. However, Tyki held tight.

"Careful, dear, or your towel's going to come off..."

"Oh, you'd _like that_, wouldn't you?"

Tyki grinned. "You have no idea."

Allen grabbed a handful of Tyki's hair, and yanked down hard.

Tyki yelped.

"Hey, come on, I was telling the truth. You're a beautiful human being," he said, trying to gently pull his hair out of Allen's grip.

"Well, this beautiful human being wants to leave."

"But, but...after all _that_? You can't get my hopes up and then just _go..._"

Allen pouted.

"That doesn't count, because it wasn't me."

"Can't I at least have a kissss?"

"You're holding me captive. No, you can't have a kiss."

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "So, if I _wasn't_ holding you captive, that means that I _could _have a kiss, right?"

"Well, why don't you find out."

Tyki withdrew his arms from around Allen.

Allen immediately got up, making sure to hold his towel, bid Tyki adieu, and started walking away.

However, Tyki hopped up and grabbed the back of Allen's towel.

"Hey, I never got my reward."

"Well, that's just too bad," Allen said, without turning around.

Tyki tugged on Allen's towel. "Well, it's either a kiss, or _this_."

Allen craned his neck to glare at Tyki. "Don't you _dare_, Mikk..."

Tyki, however, decided to ignore that statement, and easily removed the towel from around Allen's waist, throwing it on the floor behind him.

"Me _likey~_" Tyki purred, smirking, and not even bothering to _pretend_ not to stare.

Allen was petrified for a moment, but quickly regained his senses and activated his Innocence, wrapping himself up in his cape.

He threw a death glare Tyki's way. And kept it there.

"Awww, that's cheating...."

Allen turned around and clawed Tyki across the face. And then opened a gate to his Ark.

"Yeah, I tend to do that," he huffed, and then stepped inside.

---

He didn't quite manage to close it before Tyki snuck in, though.

Tyki, not noticed by Allen, grabbed the nearest bunch of flowers, and ran up behind the shorter boy.

"Allen, dear..." Tyki said, the scratches on his face already healing.

Allen jumped, and turned to face his stalker, his cape still wrapped securely around him.

"Leave me _alone_."

"But," Tyki said, holding out the flowers to Allen, "I got you a sorry present!"

Allen stared at the flowers.

"Sorry for _what_?"

"Whatever you're mad for."

"Well....I'm not..._really_ mad at _you_..."

Tyki looked at his flowers for a second. Then he looked back at Allen, holding the flowers out more. "Then they're 'be happy because I love you and you're beautiful' flowers."

Allen blinked. And then had a hard time not smiling, despite himself.

"Er..." he said, cautiously taking the flower's from Tyki's hand, "thank...you?"

"You're very welcome," Tyki said, and then turned to leave back the way he came in.

Allen started. "What, you're leaving?"

Tyki spun on his heel. "Not if you don't want me to!"

Allen stared at him for a minute.

Tyki took a couple steps towards him. "Uh. Your Innocence is drooping a little there."

Allen's cape automatically righted itself.

Tyki walked the rest of the distance over to him. "So, would you like me to stay?"

Allen found the flowers to be an interesting place to look. "Uhm...I...guess so..."

Tyki scoffed. "You guess? You _guess_? I feel _insulted_. I mean, just _looking_ at me should make your mind up for _sure_. I am _drop-dead-gorgeous_."

Allen laughed. "Alright, alright, I want you to stay a while, okay?"

Tyki grinned. "Oh, it's very okay."

Allen fiddled with a flower in his hand.

Tyki stared at him.

Allen emitted no response.

So, Tyki leaned down and put about an inch between their faces.

"You're blushing, how cute!" he said, grinning.

"Am _not_," Allen stated, still staring at the flowers, even though Tyki's statement had only made him turn redder.

Tyki just stood there.

So, eventually, Allen looked up at him, his face still tilted downwards.

"Whaddya want?" Allen asked.

Tyki kissed Allen's nose. "Nothing..."

Allen sighed, and transferred his flowers into one hand, so he could wrap his other around Tyki's neck and pull him down into a kiss.

Tyki blinked.

Allen leaned back a bit, raising an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to have a problem with that?"

As an answer, Tyki wrapped both of his arms around Allen and kissed him back.

Allen grinned, breaking away.

Tyki glanced down. "Er, Allen, your cape thing is letting itself go..."

Allen shrugged.

Tyki gaped at him for a minute.

"Allen, dear, would you like to go somewhere more private?"

Allen glanced around. "I don't think you could get more private than this..."

"More comfortable, then?"

"If you'd like."

So Tyki hoisted Allen up bridal-style and went to do exactly that.

* * *

OMG I FINALLY UPDATED.

And, HA, no one can tell me that the 14th is OOC, because no one knows his IC actions. xD

(And btw, this wasn't supposed to be taken for 14th/Tyki or anything. I just. Uh. The 14th was trying to be a bastard to Allen. Really.)

Review, please? c:


End file.
